


Flowers and Fields at Midnight

by wtfmaya



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mollymauk Lives Fest, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives Festival, Pre-Mighty Nein, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfmaya/pseuds/wtfmaya
Summary: Part of theMollymauk Lives Feston Tumblr!Day 3 Prompt: Flowers / Fun with MagicI chose flowers!





	Flowers and Fields at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Mollymauk Lives Fest](https://mollymauklivesfest.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! 
> 
> [Day 3 Prompt](https://mollymauklivesfest.tumblr.com/prompts): Flowers / Fun with Magic
> 
> I chose flowers!

It was the most beautiful thing Molly had ever seen. Granted, he’d only been “alive” for about a year, but still. Absolutely  _ gorgeous _ . 

 

They were standing in a field that seemed to stretch for  _ miles _ . Molly couldn’t fathom it ever ending, and he didn’t want to, either. The grass was a rich, verdant green, thick and soft, but more than any of that, the field was simply overflowing with bright, blooming, beautiful flowers. 

 

Molly laughed, threw his arms out, and spun in a circle before collapsing into the soft grass and petals of the earth. He probably looked ridiculous, but he found he didn’t care. He was finding out a lot about himself, recently. And he was liking who he was turning out to be. 

 

Lying among the flowers, Molly looked up at the night sky. The moon was full, and it illuminated the entire world with its soft, beautiful glow. That was another thing Molly had learned about himself. He loved the moon. 

 

He rolled his head to the side, looking through the petals and grass to Yasha, the wonderfully terrifying woman that he had bullied into coming along with him on this midnight adventure. To his surprise, and utter delight, Yasha had a smile on her face. The first he had ever seen out of her so far! 

 

Molly let out another burst of laughter. 

 

“Isn’t this  _ wonderful _ , Yasha? Look at the moon! The field, the flowers! Look at the world! Isn’t it just absolutely fucking beautiful?” 

 

Yasha’s smile  _ almost _ widened. It quirked a bit at the corner, at the very least. 

 

“It is.” She said softly. 

 

“I think I love flowers,” Molly said, reaching out and plucking one. He brought it close to his face to examine. It was a bright, crisp white, and its bloom drooped from the stem like it was hanging its head. 

 

“Do you know what kind of flower this is?” He asked Yasha, raising it up into her view. 

 

“A snowdrop,” she said softly, after a mote of silence. “I think.” 

 

“It’s beautiful.” Molly murmured, his smile as bright as the flower’s petals. 

 

As he looked across this field of flowers, a crowd of color and beauty and life, he felt his smile widen. 

 

He had an idea for his next tattoo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to go yell at me at my Tumblr, [wtfmaya-writes](https://wtfmaya-writes.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> Note: I use he/him pronouns for Molly because that is the way he was referred to for the majority of his time on the show, and because I'm like 90% sure that Taliesin was asked on a Talks Machina at some point what pronouns Molly uses and he said something like, "he doesn't really give a shit, but he's fine with he/him" or something like that? So I'm sticking with he/him for now! Also, a person being genderfluid (which I believe is what they confirmed Molly to be, in canon) does not always mean that they go by they/them pronouns, and since Molly seemed chill with he/him, that's what I'm sticking with! 
> 
> Also! I'm aware that some of the timelines for the stuff I'm describing doesn't quite check out in canon but!! Ya know! Whatever!!


End file.
